1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of flexible board and rigid board, and more particularly to an integration structure by FPC (flexible printed circuit) and PCB (printed circuit board) to firmly accommodate an electronic element, such as a push button.
2. The Related Art
As well known that a FPC has many properties that differ from a PCB, wherein the main difference is that the FPC is of flexibility, and so the FPC is foldable and disposed at will according to a space defined in a product. Therefore, the FPC is widely used in varieties of fields like an electronic product field, a vehicle field and so on, although the FPC is more expensive than the PCB. In recent years the FPC has been made lighter and thinner accompanying the trend toward lighter and thinner electronic products, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, and notebook computers.
Conventionally, the FPC is attached to the PCB through a method of SMT (surface mounted technology) or via a connector. Sometimes, the FPC is glued with the PCB though the method of SMT. Even so, the FPC is not attached to the PCB tightly, which influences the electrical transmission between the FPC and the PCB. Further more, the FPC conventionally connects with electronic equipment, that is, after finishing assembling the FPC and the PCB, particular tools for assembling shall be taken away, and then, the electronic equipment is mounted on the FPC. Therefore, the working processes are complex, reducing work efficiency.